Lines Between Master and Servant
by Uchiha B
Summary: There is much more to Ciel Phantomhive's new servant than meets the eye... and Sebastian seems to know exactly what it is. Inuyasha/Kuroshitsuji xover, Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian, drabble series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: There is much more to Ciel Phantomhive's new servant than meets the eye... and Sebastian seems to know exactly what it is.

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T (for now, threesome, slight Shota-ness), drabble-ish series

* * *

She had awoken in a very unfamiliar place and it was obvious to tell that she was not pleased in the very least.

Definitely not pleased when _he _came into the room to apparently check up on her, "Miss – are you all right?" His voice was smooth and alluring and even seductive, but Kagome was not buying it. She glared at him, aggravating her wounds even further and she felt the bandages scrape uncomfortably against her raw skin.

_He _just so happened to be a demon.

"Where am I? What the hell happened?" She snapped in Japanese, rather unnerved to be so close to this demon who was looking at her with an almost frightening and dark grin.

"Forgive me, Miss, but my Young Master had come across your battered and bleeding body within the streets of London. It was on his orders that you were to be taken back to the Phantomhive estate as to heal your injuries." The demon answered back in perfect Japanese, surprising the young girl.

She blinked surprising blue eyes (surprising for her ethnic background anyways), "You can speak my language?" She murmured, suddenly glancing around and seemingly forgetting about the potentially threatening demon in the room as she looked for something.

"Is something the matter, Miss?" The demon asked, still a bit perplexed as to why his Young Master had chosen to take the girl back to his home instead of dropping her off at a hospital, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

It had been a long while since he had come across _her _kind.

"Where's Kirara?" The girl seemed a little panicked, "My cat! Did you see a cat near me when you found me?" She asked, and the demon was about to answer when the door abruptly opened.

"Has she awoken yet?"

It was an authoritative pre-teen boy, but that is not what caught Higurashi Kagome's attention.

It was one of his eyes – covered by an eye-patch – yet that could not cover the dark demonic energy encircling him...

* * *

Hmm, should be update every few days (since I'm really into Kuroshitsuji right now) if the response is nice X3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T

* * *

Despite the thick and corrupt demonic aura surrounding the young boy, Kagome paid no mind to it at the moment, "Kirara!" She sighed in relief as the nekomata gracefully leapt off the boy's shoulder to Kagome's bed, letting out one of her chirp-like mews, "I thought I had lost you." She muttered in low Japanese.

Sebastian raised a fine brow, wondering why Ciel would even let that cat near him when he was allergic to felines, "It doesn't make me sneeze," The Phantomhive answered lowly, seeing Sebastian's questioning stare, "However, it is a bit... odd." Ciel admitted, knowing that was the main reason he didn't kick the cat out immediately.

It wasn't everyday one comes across a cat with two tails.

Sebastian smirked, looking at his Young Master with half-lidded eyes; it wasn't too surprising that Ciel would be interested in other demons, "Now, then," The girl, once she was done with the cat, spoke, "What is your name?" She asked, directing the question to the boy as he seemed to have the authority over the demon.

Ciel frowned lightly, unsure because most people knew who he was – but, then again, she looked rather foreign, "Ciel Phantomhive," He stated firmly, giving the girl a neutral glance. He wasn't sure why he had brought her back to his estate, but something just _compelled _him to do it, "Yours?"

Kagome stayed silent, mentally debating whether to tell them or not, but decided to go with it, "Kagome Higurashi." She warily said, keenly observing the demon for his reaction. She didn't know about England, but her family's name had a reputation in Japan and parts of eastern Asia.

The miko still had no time to wonder about the distinct demonic aura hovering over the boy when a skilled hand landed on her bandaged shoulder, beginning to peel off said material, "What are you doing?" Her brow ticked and she stared at a seemingly serene smile.

"Miss – if I do not change your bandages soon, I fear your wounds may become infected," Sebastian smirked, "You may cover up for your modesty, if you wish."

"Oh," Kagome's brows shot up her forehead and she stared and spoke without really thinking, "Are all British demons so polite?"

Ciel felt his eyes widen a fraction as Sebastian's expression didn't change at all, "What did you just say?" Ciel demanded, wondering who this mysterious girl even was.

Kagome turned her blue eyes back onto the one who had taken her in, finally realising what that demonic aura was.

"I see, now. You made a contract with this demon, didn't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T

* * *

Externally, Ciel's expression did not change much, though it was obvious that he was shocked. Internally, Ciel wondered how the girl even knew that Sebastian was a demon in the first place.

"I don't believe you should be moving," Sebastian's smooth voice broke him out of his thoughts and Ciel watched as the girl slipped out of bed, "Your wounds are most terrible."

The Phantomhive blinked when Kagome gracefully stepped onto the floor, seemingly feeling no pain (as her ankles had been badly sprained) and making her way up to him, "Who do you think you're talking to?" Kagome replied to Sebastian, stopping in front of Ciel and smiling kindly down at him.

Ciel was sure, for some reason, that his heart skipped a beat at her smile.

"Now, then," Kagome continued, seeing that Sebastian would not respond, "Do you know how serious demon contracts are?" She lightly rested her hand on top of his head, feeling a bit wistful because this boy resembled Souta with his dark hair and big blue eyes, "You have absolutely no power to ward him away."

Ciel frowned, trying to ignore the soothing feeling that seemed to be coming off the girl in waves, "I know what I'm doing." He said coldly, lightly hitting her hand away from his head. He vaguely wondered why Sebastian wasn't doing anything, as she could be a threat. He glanced over at the demon, who was eyeing Kagome in a calculating way.

"Aren't you the charming one?" Kagome smiled brightly, seeing how the boy was now looking at his demon, "And you're smarter than you look. You know not to come near me." She smirked to the British demon, who merely narrowed his crimson eyes at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel demanded, expecting an answer right away.

"It is because she has spiritual energy," Sebastian finally answered, "She could purify me with the slightest touch of a finger."

Ciel looked a bit shocked, staring at Sebastian and then Kagome.

That confirmed it – he wanted this Kagome Higurashi.

He could always use another competent servant anyway...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T

(Kuroshitsuji II will be included) And every few chapters shall be from the past

* * *

_A Few Years Ago_

"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel_!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, allowing them to dart around the misty surroundings in order to locate the source of the chanting. The voice was young, perhaps a young girl or even a boy, and from what she could hear by the tone – it was getting more and more desperate.

"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel_!"

She made sure to keep her steps silent; making sure to not disturb whoever was the person trying to summon a demon, _'And they will, if they keep this up.' _Kagome thought grimly, clenching her hands to satisfy the holy spiritual power surging right underneath her skin.

The demon was already here.

And the moment she realised that, her eyes quickly caught sight of the one responsible, _'He's just a boy.' _Kagome blinked, watching quietly as the boy seemed to sigh and looking heavily to the ground. The miko glanced up, catching sight of a silky spider web dangling within the branches of the trees, along with the creature.

_'I've always hated spiders.'_

The immortal human allowed the boy to spot her, "You!" The blond boy widened his blue eyes, taking back a few steps at her interested look, "Are you... are you a faery?" He asked, almost in disbelief that the spell, whom he had learned from one of the other slave boys, actually seemed to work.

Kagome smiled wider, though made sure to keep her eye on that disgusting spider dangling within its web.

"Faery? Well, that's a new one! People just usually call me a witch nowadays!"

_'Sorry, demon – you'll have to find another meal. I won't let you get this lost boy.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T

* * *

He wanted this Kagome Higurashi as his servant.

The only question was – just how to convince her?

"Spiritual energy?" Ciel murmured, repeating what Sebastian had just said, "What's that?" He reluctantly asked, feeling as though he appeared a bit stupid for doing so.

Kagome simply smiled, closing her bright blue eyes, "It's holy energy – power I take directly from the purity of my soul," She vaguely explained before Sebastian could, "It can be used to kill demons, such as your pet over there." She gave a mockingly gesture to Sebastian.

"Kill demons?" Ciel widened his eyes slightly, "Is this true?" He demanded of Sebastian, who simply nodded with a blank expression.

"Yes, it is," Kagome sighed, her pretty smile coming back at full force, "Now that you know, don't go blurting it out to anyone~!" She half-sang, rubbing at her bandages, "And thank you for stitching my wounds. It's time for me to leave, now."

Ciel blinked as the older girl moved past him; her little demon cat perched comfortably on her shoulder, "Wait!" He ordered in an authoritative voice, halting the miko in her tracks.

"What is it?" She asked in a patient tone, glancing over to the demon. She frowned a little when he gave her a knowing low smirk, "You seem to have tamed your demon pet enough." She murmured, taking a look at the slightly shorter boy.

"Your injuries have not healed," Ciel said in a cool voice, quickly thinking up ways to get her to stay, "You will endanger yourself if you leave now."

Kagome blinked and then grinned, "Aww – is the little boy worried for me?" And in a completely surprising move, she ruffled his hair before he even knew what was going on, "Regardless, I have to leave."

"Is the Higurashi line in trouble?"

And Ciel could only mentally wonder when Kagome sharply turned to glare at Sebastian; her attitude taking a full circle.

He also wondered what was special about this 'Higurashi' family that even Sebastian knew about it...

* * *

Ah, sorry it took so long – I had to work out some personal issues...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Ciel/Kagome/Sebastian

Rated: T

* * *

Kagome's glare turned more into a daunting smirk, "Oh?" Her brow raised as her pretty blue eyes locked onto Sebastian, "My clan must be more famous than I thought if a _British _demon has heard of it."

"It is quite so," Sebastian smoothly replied, "I have had... encounters with your family before." He worded carefully and Ciel could only narrow his eyes at the subtly between the two.

"And you survived?" Kagome hummed in thought, "And you must be far stronger than I originally gave you credit for," She shrugged, her expression turning a little more seriously dark, "However, none of my kin have spiritual power that even comes close to mine." She warned, almost dangerously.

_'Is she implying that her family also wields the power to kill demons?' _Ciel thought, _'If I do this right, then...' _He glanced back up to Kagome, more determined than ever to get her to stay and work for him.

"I respectfully ask that you remain here until your injuries are completely healed," Ciel asked, though it sounded more like a demand in very subtle way, "It just would not be of the Phantomhive hospitality to let a wounded lady roam."

Kagome looked a bit impressed by his vocabulary, "You have a point," She said thoughtfully, shaking her head, and Ciel could only take a step back in shock when her eyes turned icy cold, "However, I suppose I should have expected this from you. You are still just a child – and even you should know that children cannot have everything they want."

Ciel could only stare in shock as the girl moved past him, her little cat demon perched on her shoulder, "I refuse to be a little pawn in your game." The miko finally said, leaving the room without permission while Ciel trembled in slight anger.

"Sebastian," Ciel commanded in an authoritative voice, catching his butler's complete attention, "Restrain her. Don't let her leave."

Sebastian merely smiled a cold smile while his eyes glowed an eerie crimson and he bowed ever-so-slightly.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Huh – didn't expect the dub for Black Butler to be so... British-y...


End file.
